Zippers
by Ihopeyougetanosebleed
Summary: "I think the sound of zippers is cool. But I think the sound of unzipping things is even better. And the sound of me unzipping things off you is basically the best." USUK!


**A/N: This just jumped into my head when my friend who pretends to be America decided to start crazily zipping and unzipping her pencil case. **

**Yeah….. :D**

**Disclaimer: Like I've said, If I owned Hetalia it would be rated MA for a better reason.**

_Zip zip zip._

Arthur ignored it and flipped the page of his book.

_Zip zip zzzzzip._

He squirmed and readjusted his feet, which were on Alfred's lap. He was lying on the couch, head on the armrest. Alfred was playing video games, every now and then looking over and giving his boyfriend a goofy smile.

But the American seemed to have spaced into his video game lately.

_Zip zip zipzipzip._

"Alfred…" he said quietly, laying his book on his stomach.

_Zip ziiip zip zip zip. Zip zip zzzzip. Zzzzzzzzzziiiiip._

"That's really annoying."

_Zip zip zip zipzipzipzipzipzipzipzipzipz ipzipzip._

Arthur picked up his book and threw it at Alfred's head, knocking his glasses askew.

"What!?" Alfred snapped out of his trance.

"Stop zipping your zipper. It's annoying." Arthur said, draping an arm over his eyes.

"Hmm? I like the sound." He said, adjusting his glasses back straight on his nose, "It's fun."

With that he made a little tune with his zipper.

"Seriously Alfred." Since his eyes were covered he didn't see the sly smile that appeared on Alfred's lips. He only felt his feet being moved off the others lap and was vaguely aware of the video game turning off.

_Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiip._

Arthur threw his arm off his eyes and looked up. The over-large hoodie that he had been borrowing from Alfred was being very slowly unzipped by the original owner. Who was sitting on him.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Well," Alfred said, flicking the zipper, "I think the sound of zippers is cool. But I think the sound of unzipping things is even better. And the sound of _me _unzipping things off _you_ is basically the best." He popped the clinch off so the jacket was completely undone.

"Git! Stop bei—" he was cut off by a kiss. Arthur rolled his eyes and then closed them. He opened his mouth to allow Alfred's wonderful tongue to tangle with his. He raised his body up a bit so that the large hoodie could be pushed off his shoulders. Alfred's mouth moved to Arthurs jaw and then neck. He started unbuttoning the Brits shirt, hands pinching and playing with his nipples. Arthur involuntarily moaned and cursed himself for melting so quickly.

He felt a smirk against his neck and pushed Alfred off the couch. He rolled off and straddled the taller blonde. The smirk left Alfred's face and transferred to Arthurs as he pulled the jacket of the other. He waggled his gigantic eyebrows and started to grind against the American. He pulled the glasses off, "How do you like the sound of things ripping?"

Without getting an answer the white button up was ripped off Alfred's chest.

"Hey, that was one of my good shirts!"

"Shut up, you deserved it."

To fully shut him up a kiss was placed on his mouth and then his collarbone and then a nipple. And then it was sucked. And then nibbled. And the wonderful moans and growls and hisses that came from Alfred were music to Arthur's ears.

Alfred was trying to fight through each wave of lust that was bestowed on him. _He _wanted to be on top. As usual. Though his boyfriend was _wonderful_ at pleasuring him, he wanted to be dominant. They always would roll around, each getting on top for a few minutes before one of them would submit. The fuck was _way _worth it in the end.

"Unf…" Alfred pushed himself up so he could access the mouth of his significant other and push _him _back down. The other struggled and the result was them somehow getting swiveled around, so that when Alfred did finally get Arthur to lie down he knocked over the coffee table.

Arthur let Alfred believe he was going to be on top for a while. He held back moans as Alfred moved his mouth down his chest, leaving a trail of love bites all the way down to the top of Arthurs pants. Finally, when his pants were about to be unzipped, he sat up, grabbing the dirty blonde hair and pulling his head up.

"Alfred…" he said "No."

The American pouted and tried to push Arthur back down. This failed as a mouth was suddenly attached to his neck, on his pulse. Alfred froze. Arthur moved his mouth to another point that made Alfred melt, falling back onto the carpet. _Damn_ him for knowing all the zones that took him down. It wasn't fair! Alfred was still trying to figure out where these points were on the Englishman, but somehow the other had memorized it all on him.

Oh, and _of course _Arthur just had to stick his hand down Alfred's pants. The other hand was searching for lubricant in the pocket of his jeans. When Arthur stayed at Alfred's house, or visa versa, lube was put in the pockets of jeans and jackets, because sex was always a somewhat spontaneous thing and taking the time to search for a proper emollient was mood killing and annoying.

Plus, why not?

As Arthur covered his fingers Alfred tried to get the upper again. This didn't work _again_ probably mostly due to the fact that Arthur had quite unceremoniously _shoved two fingers into Alfred._

"Ah! Ow! What the fuck!? What happened to _one finger at a freaking time!?_" He wasn't angry. That just hurt like a mothe-….oh…

A satisfied smirk appeared on Arthurs face. He had found the right spot, of course. Alfred had shivered, eyes fluttering, "N-neverm-mind." He found himself vaguely wondering when his pants and boxers got fling across the room.

The difference in sensations going down in Alfred's southern regions was mind blowing. Not as mind blowing as it would be in a few minutes, but still. Painful pleasure and soft stroking battled each other out, neither won.

Unfortunately for Arthur he was growing completely uncomfortable in his pants. Both his hands were occupied, so he couldn't do anything about it himself. The noises Alfred was making weren't helping much, just making the problem more of a problem.

Well…what was he doing this for anyway?

When he pulled his hand away from the Americans dick the owner of said dick whimpered and looked up.

"Just be patient." Arthur said, reading Alfred's blue eyes.

Alfred watched as Arthur took his clothes off and slicked himself up. He whimpered again, "Arthur….hurry up…"

"I said be patient!"

"But…I want you…like, now."

"Stop. Whining. It's even more annoying than the zippers." Arthur said, finishing up.

"Ah, yes, but isn't that what got us here in the first place?" Alfred changed his tone of voice, making it soft, growly sounding and sexy.

Arthur looked away, blushing a bit more, "Hnn…say it again."

Alfred made Arthur turn his face towards him. They were nose to nose and, as cheesy as it was, he couldn't help getting a bit lost in those emerald green eyes.

"Arthur. I really, really, really would like if you would please, please, _please _stick your cock inside of me." The smile that was given after this sentence was worthy of a *ding* sound and a star, like in cartoons.

Trying not to completely loose his head Arthur did as he was told.

The house was filled with the sounds of Arthur exploring Alfred's vocal chords.

_**Next day, on the couch again.**_

_Zip zip zip_

"Not gonna happen."

**A/N: REVIEWS are LOVE.**

**3**


End file.
